Tormenta, lluvia y libertad
by Nicole Daidouji
Summary: Sirius huele a viento y a mar. Huele igual que suena su risa. A rebeldía, a contradicción, a libertad, y a miedo. O eso le parece a Lily Evans. SBxLE. Regalo de cumpleaños para Thaly Potter Black.


_Hola!!_

_Este es mi primer Lily/Sirius... _

_Mi regalo de cumpleaños para **Thaly Potter Black**. ¡Felicidades!_

* * *

La ve bajarse del tren de un salto, curiosa. No le llama la atención. Siempre ha bajado de la misma manera. Nunca le ha llamado la atención.

Lily Evans es una chica, cuanto menos, normal. Es normal porque se levanta, se lava la cara, desayuna, se lava los dientes, y va a clase. Come, se lava los dientes otra vez, y luego se sienta un rato en uno de los sillones de la sala común, antes de ponerse a estudiar.

Lily estudia bastante. No saca malas notas, pero no es una empollona. Lo cierto es que es muy constante. Se pone un ratito todos los días y paso a paso, va aclarando sus dudas con las materias. Pregunta en clase, pero hace preguntas inteligentes, y prácticas. A veces, es un desastre. Le cuesta concentrarse con mucho ruido alrededor. No soporta el barullo de la gente, y es terriblemente perezosa.

Los sábados no madruga si puede evitarlo. Se queda en la cama, mirando al techo, hasta que se aburre del calorcito que desprenden las sábanas y sale fuera. Es desordenada, despistada y charlatana.

Sirius Black no ha estado observando a Lily con detenimiento. No lo hace porque Lily no le llama la atención. Es una chica, sí, una chica pelirroja con mucho genio. Pero nada más. Hay muchas chicas en su clase. No se ha fijado si es atractiva o no, porque con dieciséis años recién cumplidos, Sirius creía que todas las chicas eran atractivas, y su prioridad era el quidditch, seguido muy de cerca de las motos muggles. Las chicas están un segundo plano. Segundo no tan segundo, pensándolo bien. Desde que ha descubierto que el sexo femenino puede ser mirado, ha descubierto que está cambiando de opinión.

Es alto, fuerte de espaldas, y tiene el pelo largo. A su gusto, hace unos tres años, era demasiado alto y demasiado ancho. Tenía el pelo demasiado graso y una horrible tendencia a quedar mal afeitado. A veces se sentía pequeño y ridículo frente a las chicas de su clase, que iban de divas y de maduras, y no eran más que un montón de bisutería barata y pájaros en la cabeza.

Lily no se quedaba atrás. Era lista, y seria, pero no tenía veinte años. Y mira que se esforzaba en aparentarlos. Pues no. A veces, James se encargaba de recordarle que solo tenía dieciséis, y que tendría que bajarse los humos, y no tratar a los demás como circunspectos bebés. Lily odia que la traten así. Le recuerda a Petunia, su hermana mayor, y le recuerda que como son hermanas, quizá se parezcan.

Eso le da miedo.

Porque Petunia tiene muchas cosas que no le gustan.

Pero volviendo al tema que nos ocupa, Sirius ve a Lily bajarse del tren. Hace dos meses que no la ve, y sigue sin llamarle la atención. Pero algo falla.

Claro, _eso _debe de ser.

El Sirius que acaba de llegar a Hogwarts no es, ni de lejos, el que se marchó en junio.

Sirius ha pasado el verano en casa de James. Y James habla mucho. Habla mucho de Lily. Ahora, siente que no puede mirar a Lily igual que antes. James sí se ha fijado en ella, y ha sido él quien le ha contado todos esos detalles de Lily que Sirius ignoraba.

Se ha encargado de decirle a su amigo que la chica no es una diosa, y parece que algo ha conseguido. Solo algo. Un poquito así de poquito. Pero James se ha enamorado, o eso dice. Sirius bufa y baja del tren. Lily es Premio Anual, y James también.

Para James, es una señal del destino. Para Sirius, una jugarreta de Dumbledore.

Ve a James caminar mirándola de reojo, en silencio. Sabe que no le dirá nada, porque está extasiado mirándola fijamente, intentando apreciar algún cambio en ella. Ella no le habla. No tiene una relación con James Potter como para ponerse a hablar con él así como si nada.

Bueno, sí la tiene, pero el primer día siempre es difícil. A no ser que eche mucho de menos a alguien, Lily no se lanza a los brazos de nadie. Normal, por otra parte.

Sirius tampoco lo hace.

En el Gran Comedor, durante la cena, los cuatro amigos se sientan juntos y comentan el nuevo curso. Sirius parece más taciturno que antes, y su mirada viaja continuamente a la mesa de Slytherin. James le da una patada por debajo de la mesa y le lanza una mirada recriminatoria.

Sabe que se está mortificando, y eso le preocupa.

Lily cena un poco más allá, con un par de chicas de su curso, sus compañeras de cuarto. Habla y habla y gesticula en todas direcciones, con la boca llena y vacía, mientras bebe y mientras se limpia con la servilleta. Es ruidosa y ríe como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar.

Alguien dice algo gracioso, y toda la mesa estalla en carcajadas.

Sirius mira fijamente a la mesa de Slytherin, y Lily lo nota. Su mirada se cruza con la de Regulus Black, y siente un escalofrío. El hermano de Sirius siempre le ha dado mucho respeto. Quizá porque sea como él, pero en pequeño. Quizá porque sea Slytherin, como Snape.

Quizá porque ella sea hija de _muggles._

Lily mira a Regulus, y luego a Sirius, y nota una conexión eléctrica entre ambos. Sabe pocas cosas de la vida de Sirius. No tiene tanta confianza con él como para preguntarle qué ocurre, y la verdad es que no está segura de querer saberlo. Todo lo que sabe de la familia Black, le asusta.

Entonces, repara en que está mirando a Sirius fijamente, y por un momento, le ve triste.

Infinitamente triste.

Tiene los ojos cansados, las manos blandas, y la mirada perdida. La boca entreabierta, y juraría que las pupilas le brillan.

El chico la mira, ensimismado en otras cosas, y asiente, como dándole la razón. Durante un segundo, Lily sabe que Sirius la está considerando. La está considerando porque la mira viéndola. Y su mirada quiere decir que sí, que está triste, y que tiene que ver con su hermano. Parece que quiere tranquilizarla, y Lily no sabe cómo sentirse. Quiere transmitir preocupación, interés y confianza, pero nunca se sabe con Sirius Black. No quiere que ello de pie a celos por parte de James, ni a malinterpretaciones por parte del moreno.

Sin embargo, se miran como si se conocieran de toda la vida, y el gesto de Sirius le hace pensar que quizá pueda confiar en él, o que él quiera confiar _en ella_.

Cada uno vuelve a su cena, pero ella sabe que él sigue pensando en lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Un par de horas después, Lily baja a la sala común con un libro. Se lo ha regalado su madre, y quiere empezarlo en ese mismo momento.

Sirius está allí. Está sentado, solo, mirando el fuego. No lee, no juega al ajedrez, y aparentemente, no se ha dado cuenta de que ella está allí.

Lily se sienta en uno de los sillones, se tapa con la manta que siempre pulula por la estancia, y abre el libro. Lee unas cincuenta páginas espiando a Sirius por encima del libro, hasta que él mueve los ojos, y la mira.

-Hola-dice de pronto, con la voz ronca.

-Hola-responde ella, y le tiembla la voz. No le gusta la situación, porque no la controla. Y no la controla porque nunca le ha gustado entablar conversación por la fuerza. Sacar temas de los que hablar es algo que se le hace difícil. Le pasa con sus primas, a las que ve por Navidad, y con el vecino del tercero, en el ascensor.

-¿Qué tal el verano?-con Sirius es fácil, ahora que lo piensa. Él siempre habla con todo el mundo, aunque no le conozca.

-Bien, como siempre-sonríe e intenta no parecer estúpida-¿Y el tuyo?

-Como siempre_ no_-responde enigmáticamente. Ella pestañea, sorprendida, pero no pregunta nada más. No va a hacerlo, no es asunto suyo. Sirius no es su amigo. Solo es un compañero. Tiene que respetar su intimidad. -¿No puedes dormir tampoco?

La pregunta implica que es él quien no puede dormir.

-Sí, pero mi madre me ha regalado este libro, y quería empezar con él ahora-le muestra las tapas duras, y él hace una mueca.

-El conde de Montecristo-apunta.-Curioso.

Lily alza una ceja, pero calla de nuevo. Mira el reloj y descubre que es casi medianoche. Se levanta y le tiende el libro.

-Edmón Dantés me recuerda a ti-dice de pronto, medio en broma medio en serio. Sirius toma el libro y la mira con curiosidad-Puedes leerlo. Te gustará.

-¿Y tú?

-Me voy a la cama-se encoge de hombros y se marcha.

A la mañana siguiente, el libro está sobre el brazo del sofá, sobre la manta doblada. Lo abre, como buscando algo, y se siente decepcionada al no encontrar ni siquiera una nota.

Entonces, se siente realmente estúpida.

Ha mantenido una conversación con Sirius, una conversación decente, y ya espera que le firme sus propios libros. ¿En qué cabeza cabe semejante idea?

Niega para sí misma, lo recoge, y se va directa al baño, a lavarse la cara.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Dos semanas después, Lily hace la ronda por la noche. Oye pasos rápidos en el siguiente corredor y acude, decidida. Sin embargo, algo la frena. Se detiene, sorprendida, con la mano apoyada en la pared.

Oye dos voces. Una es enérgica y áspera. Con cuerpo, con volumen. Imperiosa. Pero parece triste.

La otra es más tierna, más infantil, pero impertinente. Tiene un deje dolido. Parece llena de rencor.

Son Sirius y Regulus, en la oscuridad de un recodo.

-Has tomado tu decisión. No quiero que me des más explicaciones

-Necesito hacerlo, Reg

-¡Pero yo no!. Entiendo tus motivos, pero no los comparto. Tu problema es que te has pasado demasiado tiempo mirándote el ombligo, Sirius. No has prestado atención a nada más…

-¿Nada más?. ¿Por qué te crees que me marcho, Reg?. ¡Estoy harto de toda esa mierda!. ¡Quiero vivir!

-¡Tenías una vida!

-Eso no era vivir, Regulus…

-Siempre le has llevado la contraria a madre. Siempre. Crees que ahora comienza tu vida. Ella dice que es ahora cuando estás muerto.

La conversación acaba abruptamente. Regulus ha dicho la última palabra, y Lily se lleva las manos a la boca, atónita. Nadie deja nunca a Sirius Black con la palabra en la boca. Jamás. Él es quien suele acabar las discusiones con una frase lapidaria, con algo realmente sentencioso. Y luego desaparece de escena con la victoria en sus ojos azules.

Ahora, Lily se lo imagina derrotado. Triste y consternado. No entiende lo que ha pasado. No lo entiende y no sabe si quiere entenderlo. Sirius acaba de discutir con su hermano. Regulus, el hermano pequeño, el chico callado y observador, el que jamás participa en una pelea, solo mira y mira, se ha ido con la barbilla alzada.

Abandona el pasillo con paso seguro, muy Slytherin y muy Black.

Sirius se ha quedado solo.

Lily vuelve el corredor, y encuentra a Sirius con una mano apoyada en la pared, a la altura de su cabeza. Tiene todo el peso apoyado sobre el brazo, y la otra mano está cerrada en un puño de nudillos blancos. Al parecer, le acaba de dar un golpe a la piedra que cubre Hogwarts, y no parece haberse dado cuenta. Por la mano que continúa en la pared corre un hilo de sangre, que se desliza con sigilo entre las grietas. No mira a Lily, que está completamente paralizada.

Los ojos verdes, opacos y brillantes, lo observan en la penumbra. Siente un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza, y le tiemblan las manos cuando se acerca a él. Le aparta la mano de la pared, y le limpia la sangre con la manga de su túnica.

La mirada de Sirius permanece en el vacío. Tiene los dientes apretados, y no le presta atención. Entonces, ella siente la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarle. Lo hace con fuerza, de forma espontánea, sin premeditación. Y le pilla de sorpresa. Sirius no ha sido nunca abrazado así.

James le ha abrazado alguna vez, si. Remus, y Peter. Al final de un partido. A final de curso. Cuando hacen algo bien.

Pero nunca así. Nunca una chica _así_.

El abrazo de Lily es intenso. Es cálido y es reconfortante. Lily no le llama la atención. Solo es una chica más. La chica de su mejor amigo.

-Lo he abandonado-murmura de pronto en su oído. Lily se aparta un poco, pero él no se lo permite.- Me he ido de casa. Jamás me lo perdonará. Mi hermano me ha matado, Lily.

_Mi __hermano__ me ha matado._

Entonces, en un silencio absoluto, sin más palabras, ella nota cómo su espalda se curva y se quiebra, como un junco al viento. Algo se parte en su interior, algo profundo y desgarrador. Casi es capaz de oír el sonido de su corazón al paralizarse cuando esto sucede. Sirius está llorando.

-No estoy llorando, Evans-dice de pronto, casi con guasa-Solo son alucinaciones tuyas.

Ella sonríe, y apoya el lado derecho de su rostro en el hombro de él. El pelo huele a lluvia y a hierba recién cortada. Huele a viento y a mar. Huele igual que suena su risa.

A rebeldía, a contradicción, a libertad, y a miedo.

Sirius vuelve la cabeza un momento, solo uno, y la mira. Los ojos de ella están abiertos. Profundos como pozos sin fondo, infinitos y luminosos. Recuerda la voz de James hablando de ellos y desea que alguna vez Potter pueda verlos así de cerca.

El aliento de Lily en su garganta es suave, intermitente, y fresco. Menta o romero.

Lily deja reposar la cabeza sin preocuparse de nada más. Quizá debiera quitarle puntos a Sirius por estar fuera de la sala común a esas horas de la noche. Quizá.

Quizá él debería estar en su cuarto en la torre, hablando con James sobre el partido de mañana. Quizá.

**0o0o0o0**

No le ha dado ninguna explicación, y ella no la quiere. Si la hubiera querido, la hubiera pedido. Demasiado bien está empezando a conocerla como para no saber que Lily no espera a verlas venir. Si quiere algo, lo consigue. No espera a que caiga por su propio peso.

Sin embargo, cuando la mira y ella le mira, cree leer en su mirada el recuerdo de aquella noche. No han vuelto a hablar del asunto, pero sus conversación se han vuelto más frecuentes, y ella no rechaza sus educados ofrecimientos, ni le suelta respuestas cortantes a la mínima oportunidad. Al parecer, ahora es ella quien le está considerando.

Eso no significa que sean amigos del alma. No le animó más que a nadie en el partido, y no le deja salir de noche. Le quita puntos cuando deja a Snape colgado del tobillo, y se enfada cuando se ríe de ella.

Pero algo ha cambiado.

Saber qué hace más débil a quien te rodea te hace ser más cauto. Lily no quiere herir a Sirius. Porque seguramente, ya tiene bastantes cosas sobre su conciencia. No necesita más problemas. Lo que necesita es alguien que le haga ver que está bien ser _así_. Ser _él_.

Cuando va a la lechucería a enviar una carta, se lo encuentra allí. Está sentado sobre la paja, mirando por la ventana. Tiene una carta en una mano y una pequeña caja en la otra. Está absorto, pero se despeja al oír la puerta.

-Hola-saluda sin más. Ella responde y manda su carta. Él no se mueve. Se sienta junto a él, a contemplar la vista. Se quedan en silencio un rato, hasta que él le enseña la carta-Es de mi tío Alphard. Me ha dejado toda su herencia. Lo han borrado del tapiz. Como a mí.

Lily no sabía que Sirius tuviera un tapiz. Y no sabía que tenía un tío llamado Alphard.

Le aprieta la mano intentando animarle, y él sonríe devolviendo el apretón. Las manos son grandes, suaves y cuidadas. Demuestran afecto y valor. Cree que puede ver las chispas que surgen del contacto y se queda paralizada.

Sirius es extraño. Es callado pero habla mucho. Habla mucho sin contar nada. Calla lo que realmente importa. Disfraza las verdades de juegos y señales. Envía luces de colores con la mirada. Baila con los dedos.

Canta con la sonrisa.

Se inclina y le besa.

Apoya sus labios sobre los de él, con suavidad. Apenas un roce. Ladea la cabeza, sin separarse, y entreabre la boca. La mano de él pasa de sujetar la de ella y se desliza hasta la cintura. La atrae despacio, y con la otra despeina su melena, hunde los dedos en su nuca, y no la deja apartarse.

Sirius sabe igual que huele. Sabe a hierba recién cortada tras la lluvia. Sabe al olor del mar un día de tormenta. Sabe a leña y a fuego. Sabe libre, sabe a lucha. Los labios suaves y blandos rocían de besos su boca hambrienta.

Demandan, piden y dan. Sirius está más acostumbrado a recibir que a dar. Siempre lo ha sabido. Pero no es así. Da de sí todo lo que puede.

Enreda su lengua voraz, caliente y sigilosa en su boca, y parece esperar a que sea ella quien dé el siguiente paso.

Se separan solo para coger aire.

Las lechuzas los miran con sorpresa. Las mejillas de Lily están sonrojadas, y jadea en silencio. Los ojos le palpitan al ritmo del corazón, enviando impulsos verdes allá donde mire.

Entonces, él hace algo que jamás se hubiera esperado. Sonríe de lado, sin mostrar los dientes. Sonríe feliz, y le deposita un beso en la frente.

Es un beso tierno y suave. Corto y preciso. Luego, vuelve a mirar a Lily a los ojos y se levanta del alféizar de la ventana donde estaba sentado.

-Eres de James-susurra en su oído antes de marcharse.

* * *

_**El Conde de Montecristo** es una obra de Alejandro Dumas. Edmón Dantés, protagonista, sufre una traición por parte de sus amigos, siendo inocente, y es confinado al Castillo de If, una infame cárcel en medio del mar. Escapa a duras penas y dedica su vida a la venganza por la injusta condena. Metafóricamente, es paralelo a Sirius, solo que en esta parte de su historia, no lo sabía. Ironías de la vida..._

_Espero que os haya gustado._

_Besos,_

_Nicole_


End file.
